A Christmas to Remember
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: a KaixRei Christmas fic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Don't own it. T.T

Merry Christmas(or whatever holiday you celebrate) everyone! This is just a little Christmas ficcy I decided to write.

* * *

Yay! Its Christmas Eve! Cue sarcasm and rolling of eyes. Now don't get me wrong. I love Christmas and all, but did we just -have- to celebrate it together? As in we, I mean myself and the other three members of the Bladebreakers. Max and Tyson were the ones who came up with this idea. They thought it would be fun to spend Christmas together in one of Kai's mansions in Japan. Of course, Hilary just -had- to over hear our plans and announce that she was coming as well as Kenny.

Anyway, now I'm just sitting here on the couch boredly watching Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny finish decorating the Christmas tree. Where they found one that -big-, I will never know. I glance around the room, looking for my current love-interest. Damn. No Kai. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of his nice, sexy, fantastic (I think you get the point) body before I go upstairs, faking sick. Yes, I, Rei Kon, am in love with my hot, rich, coldhearted team captain, Kai Hiwatari. This is why I didn't want to spend Christmas together with the team. I mean, Kai would never go for a poor village boy (or any boy for that matter) like me.

I sigh softly. Max looks over at me worriedly.

"What's wrong Rei?"

"I don't feel good…"

It's just a little white lie. He frowns slightly.

"Maybe you should go lay down. We'll send for you when we're about to open presents!"

Did I mention how much I hate Hilary? She's such a bitch. She's also my competition for Kai's heart. Everyone knows she likes him. Hell, she even -flirts- with him! Kai even flirts back sometimes!

I look over to her and nod. Silently, I get up and start walking towards the stairs, just as Kai comes in, holding a neatly wrapped rectangular box.

" Rei! Don't go just yet! We're gonna open presents since Kai's here now!"

My eye twitches slightly. Stupid bitch. I glare at Hilary, who's now taking off Kai's coat and hanging it up for him. She bats her eyelashes and begins to pester him about the present, wanting to know whom it's for. I roll my eyes and start to go back into the living room, Kai meeting me under the archway leading into the room.

He silently hands me the box and I look at him in surprise. Kai just gave me a present! Kai just gave me a present! I glance over at the others. Max and Tyson are looking above our heads, snickering, Kenny's gone back to his room and Hilary is doing a very good impression of a fish.

I blink and then look up, wanting to know what they're staring at. My eyes widen. Mistletoe. Kai and I are standing under mistletoe. I look back at Kai, a blush tinting my cheeks. Kai looks up and then back down at me, smirking.

"Looks like we got caught."

His smirk widens when I turn redder as he cups my cheek and leans closer.

"We can't break tradition, now can we?"

I shyly shake my head and he leans closer until our lips touch. I close my eyes and lean into him, shyly wrapping my arms around his neck. Much to my surprise, he pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. We both pull away after a while in desperate need of air.

I glance over into the living room, finding it to be empty. Hilary must have stormed off somewhere and Max and Tyson were probably in the kitchen either spying on us or making out. Or both. Kai smiles down at me. Wow. He's even sexier when he smiles. He looks at the present that I'm clutching in one hand.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

I blush and look down at the box in my hand. I rip off the wrapping paper, revealing a black velvet box. I glance up at Kai before opening it. I gasp at what I see. Inside the box is a silver chain necklace with an amber teardrop pendent dangling from the center. This thing must have cost a fortune!

"I-It's beautiful…thank you Kai…"

He simply smiles and takes the box from me, taking out the necklace before letting the box fall carelessly to the floor. I turn around slowly. He brushes my unwrapped braid out of the way and fastens the necklace around my neck, the amber teardrop nestling in the hollow of my throat. I feel his hot breath on my ear and blush slightly.

"Love you.." he whispers, before pulling away.

I gasp and freeze, my eyes wide. I turn around to look in his eyes to make sure he's not lying. To my relief, he's not. His beautiful crimson eyes are filled with love. I smile and hug him, snuggling into his strong chest.

"Love you too…"

At first I thought this was just going to be another boring Christmas. Now I've decided that this Christmas has turned out to be the best Christmas I've ever had.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please review! It makes me happy! 


End file.
